The Alternate Ending
by crazyisgood4792
Summary: Follow on of Run Away Revelations. Begins after Chapter 10 Chloe returns Safe And Sound. Will there be love or terror. May look small but has about 15 chapters in total.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi If You Have Been Reading Run Away Revelations This Is What Happened On Chapter 11

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Chloe!" The older brother shouted while hobbling closer to the red Toyota.

Sam left his brother's side and walked around the car with his gun out, encase the monster was there. He got to the front of Chloe's car and as he jumped around he almost shot the figure hiding there, only to realise it was Chloe.

"Sam." She cried as she jumped up and hugged him, with a few tears dripping down her face from sadness.

"It's OK, calm down. Now tell me what happened." Sam said comfortingly, as he took a few steps back while holding onto her arms, and looking into her brown eyes.

"I…I came back to my car…after telling your brother to go with you…and I was about to call the breakdown crew…when I saw that black thing. I quickly hid in my car and it ran right past me luckily. I then got out stupidly. Then I heard your brother shouting out for you. I had been hiding here and heard a few gun shots then another black figure went past. I thought the worst had happened." Chloe said before she burst into tears and hugged him again.

"It's OK, we're here and we're OK. We'll keep you safe." Sam said while Chloe had her arms wrapped around him.

Dean had just gotten to the front of the car only to see a woman, up to Sam's shoulders, with her arms around him crying. He cleared his throat, to grab his brother's attention. Sam looked over Chloe's shoulder and mouthed to his brother 'There are two.'

'Great, that's all we need. Not one monster we can't beat, but two monsters we can't beat.' Dean thought while ruffling his hand through his hair, thinking of a new plan.

Chloe then let go of Sam and was peering through her shoulder length brunette hair at him then at Dean.

"I feel so stupid. I hardly know you. I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, and crying in front of you and your brother." She said to Sam, while wiping away her tears.

"It's OK. Your not the first. Funnily it happens to me more than Dean." He joked at the end.

Chloe gave a small laugh. Sam had been trying to cheer her up by saying that and it looked like it had worked. Dean glared at him when he heard the joke his brother made.

'Why do they always like Sammy. I'm the adorable one.' He thought as he hobbled over to the two of them.

"Ouch, Dean. That looks like it hurt." Chloe said while pointing at his leg.

"Yeah it does a bit. I've only just been able to manage." Dean said putting pain into his voice to get sympathy from her.

"Anyway. Did you find out anything else about these things?" She asked the two brothers.

"We think they are demon pets, like minions, but other than that we still don't know. I want to call them Slicers but he wont agree." Dean said while tilting his head towards Sam.

"Demon pets! You two must be insane! There are no such things as Demons." She said to them both, thinking they were insane.

"If you don't trust us then trust what you saw. We shot it and it just got up and ran away." Sam said before his brother could open his mouth.

"No. It's a trick. It's all one big trick." Chloe said shakily.

"No, it's true. We hunt these things to save people like you."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. This is true? You hunt these things?" She said worriedly.

"It's OK. Calm down. I know it's a lot to handle but it is true." Sam said comfortingly as he went over to calm her down.

"How do you know about them?"

"We asked them. We needed to find out what they are so we could hunt them and send them back to hell." Dean answered in a tough voice after feeling a bit left out.

"Don't sugar coat it." Sam said to Dean thinking how this must be for Chloe.

She stood staring at them shaking and looking very worried.

"Hey Chloe? Chloe? What's wrong?" Sam asked after seeing her face.

"B-b-behind you." She said while shakily pointing behind the two brothers.

They quickly turned around to see the two dark figures staring eye to eye with their red eyes glowing. The two brothers quickly looked at each other, nodded, then quickly stabbed each creature in the chest. Dean got his gun out and shot each in the heart. They both fell backwards to the ground, from the force of the bullets.

"OK. I think we should, you know, slice their heads off. It may be the only way to kill them." Dean said to his younger brother.

"I'll be as quick as I can. I'll get the shovels, they should do." Sam said as he started to run to the Impala.

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry It took so long. Hope the wait was worth it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sam had ran all the way to the Impala and had opened the trunk and grabbed the shoves. He slammed the boot of the Impala shut and turned around and ran back to Chloe's Toyota.

He ran back to Chloe and his brother and when he got there he was running out of breath. He quickly threw a shovel at his brother who caught it in his right hand then leant on it for support.

"OK so we do this after three. I'll take that one." Dean said while pointing to the creature on the right.

"Ready? OK. One, two, three." As they simultaneously jabbed the shovels into the creatures' necks.

Blood spattered all over her car and on the road. Some of the blood pored out from the neck and the head. The creature's brain slowly started to slide out and make an appearance.

"Ugh. OK What are we going do with these bodies? We can't just leave them here." Sam said as he nearly threw up at the sight of the brain fluids coming out.

"Well I had a thought of burying them, but I think that's too kind. Then again we could burn them, just to make sure they are dead."

"Is it OK to look now?" Chloe said with her hands over her eyes, as she came around from the side of her car where she was hiding.

"Maybe not yet. You might want to help me get some stuff from the car." Sam said to Chloe.

"Sure. I'm guessing it's really messy."

"Yeah, a bit." Sam said sickly as he looked at the bodies again.

Sam gestured to Chloe to follow him to the Impala, so she walked after him not looking at the ground where the bodies were. After being a safe distance from the bodies she turned around to look. She couldn't see anything apart from Dean standing against a shovel saying 'great leave me alone why don't ya.'

----

They had gotten to the Impala and Sam had walked a bit ahead to the trunk.

"Nice car. Shame about the scratch on the bonnet." Chloe said as she circled the car eyeing it up.

"Yeah Dean thinks so, he'll want to fix that. I guess it's an OK car. Me, I'd prefer a more modern car that is less noticeable." Sam replied as he shut the boot of the car.

"Hey could you hold this?" He said as he passed her a lighter, a small piece of scrunched up newspaper and some gas in a tank.

"I guess you burn things a lot, because you don't seem like the smoking type." She said as she held the lighter in her hand.

"Yeah we do. Not as in we are smokers, coz we're not. We might need to collect up some branches off of these trees." Sam said as he stood in front of her and looked at the trees around them.

They walked around collecting up a few branches as they went on their way back down the route to her car. Sam had bunched them all under his right arm as he walked next to Chloe. They got back to the car and Dean was there jabbing his shovel into the creature, slightly cutting into it's lifeless body.

"About time. I was getting really bored." He shouted at them as he saw them coming down the road.

"Yeah sorry about that. I thought of picking up some stuff to help burn the bodies."

"Well done Sammy."

"It's Sam." He said because of Chloe being there, any other time he would just ignore him but another person was there and it made him sound like a kid.

"Whatever you want Sammy."

"SAM!"

"Is everything OK between you two." Chloe asked while they both gave evil glares at each other.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Dean can just be an idiot sometimes."

"At least I'm not a freak."

"SHUT UP! You two are like children." Chloe shouted at them.

"Yes SAM. Let's get these ready to burn."

"Yes. Lets DEAN." They said before there was silence.

They piled up the two bodies and put some branches around the bodies. He then put the gas on to the bodies and lit the piece of paper with the lighter and dropped it on to the bodies.

They lit up and burnt like the fire was eating away at their bodies. After the fire had dyed down they kicked the ashes off the road, so that it wouldn't look suspicious.

"So. What do we do now?" Chloe asked when they had finished cleaning up the road.

"Well we are going to go." Dean suddenly said.

"What? Do you need any help with your car or do you want a lift to somewhere?" Sam asked after giving a sort of 'what the hell, that's not what we normally do' look to his brother.

"I wouldn't mind if you could help me with my car. I won't be any trouble after then." She asked the two brothers.

"Well Dean does more with cars, and if he is in a bad mood like it sounds like he is, then you might have to get a ride with us." Sam said to her.

"Oh. OK. I could just phone up the repair crew. But then again, I could do that once I've found a place to stay for the night." She answered.

"Yeah that would be a more sensible idea. OK come with us." Sam said as he gestured to her to follow in the direction his brother was hobbling in.

She then caught up with Sam and wrapped her arms around his right. It surprised him at first but he knew she was still scared. They were walking down the road when they were up with Dean. He looked at the two of them and turned away to give a huge grin.

'Well done Sammy.' He thought after seeing her with her arms wrapped carefully around his brother's arm.

The three of them had eventually gotten to the Impala after a five minute walk, which was longer than it should have been but Dean still had his injured leg.

"So where do you want to go to?" Sam asked her as she let go of his arm.

"My house isn't that far away so I wouldn't mind if you could drop me off there." She asked kindly.

"Sure. I'll be driving Dean."

"To hell with that. It's my car." He angrily replied.

"Your leg is injured, you can't drive like that." Sam said while he pointed to his older brother's leg.

"Fine." The older brother answered objectively as he threw the younger brother the keys.

Sam got in the drivers seat with Chloe sitting behind him and his older brother next to him, so he could make sure he doesn't harm his baby. He started the car and drove in the direction, he was told by Chloe, to her house.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please anyone review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is taking longer than Run Away Revelations because I****'****m making it up on the spot. Anyway Enjoy and R&R. Hope the wait was worth it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was now sunrise and they had finally gotten off of Route 87 and were parked outside Chloe's house on the Equinox Road. Sam quickly got out the car, after turning the engine off, and opened the car door for her. He heard Dean laugh and tried to ignore him. He was only opening the door because it was polite, not for the reason his brother was thinking. She gave him a smile as a 'thank you' for taking her home.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered the two brothers.

"We got t…" Dean started but was interrupted by his brother.

"Yeah, if you don't mind?" Sam quickly replied.

"Sure come on in." Chloe said as she walked over to her front door and held it open for the two of them.

They all had walked through the entrance to her house and were welcomed by the smell of lavender. There were bookshelves filled with fiction and non-fiction books, and ornaments collected from around the world. As they entered the living room, just off to the right, they saw, on the mantle piece, pictures of her with friends in different countries, and younger pictures of her with some of her relations.

They wandered over to the fireplace to look at the photos and then took a few steps back and sat down on the cream coloured sofa. Chloe had been behind the two of them, watching them, and smiling as she eyed them both up. As they sat down she quickly asked them if they wanted a coffee, they both answered yes. She then quietly exited the room into the kitchen. She got the coffee ready and placed it on to a tray with a jug of milk and a little pot of sugar, which she then carried back into the living room and laid it on the small table.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you two I wouldn't be here. So thank you ever so much. I'll be back in a minute. I think I need to get changed." Chloe said as she stood up and looked down at her ripped up clothes.

She slowly walked out of the room and went up the stairs to her room. She pulled out from her cupboard some stonewash coloured jeans and a cream t-shirt which said 'Your boyfriend is a good kisser', which she got from a friend for a birthday. She threw her clothes in the bin, as she knew they couldn't be sewn back together, then went back downstairs. She stood outside the door and listened to the two of them talking to each other.

"She like totally has a thing for you." Dean said with a happy tone.

"Shut up." Sam loudly said back.

"You should have some fun for once. Ever since Madison you've been so into doing jobs to save people, you deserve to have some fun." Dean explained back to the younger brother.

"Just shut up. I'll do what I want, you don't tell me what I should do." He answered back at his brother.

She took that moment to enter the room. They both fell silent and Sam started to rub his forehead while Dean just sat there drinking his coffee. He quickly glanced at her shirt and nearly spat out his coffee with laughter. After swallowing his mouthful of coffee he asked her who gave it to her.

"It was my friend Harriet. She knew I liked her boyfriend and thought it would be funny. It was a birthday present." She explained.

"Well I like it." Dean said with a smile.

Sam closed his eyes but was trying not to fall asleep. He then opened them and sat up and quickly looked at her shirt, wondering what they were talking about. He saw it and was wondering what was so funny about it. He then looked at his brother, who was still smiling at her t-shirt. He finished off his coffee and then made a gesture to his brother that he was going to go, but before he could go Dean made up an excuse and left. Sam was left alone in the living room with Chloe and Dean was speeding away in the Impala. Sam quickly smiled as though this was what his brother naturally did.

"So what do you do for a job?" Sam asked trying to make conversation.

"Well it's kind of boring but I'm an office worker. And I'm guessing you hunt these creatures?" She replied back.

"Not just those, but you know, other mythical, supernatural things." He answered back trying to make it sound believable.

"Right. I never asked before but how did you know that I was there or were you just in the right place at the right time?"

"Well it's kind of unusual but I saw it happen. I mean it was sort of a vision." Sam explained to her.

"OK. So you hunt things that go bump in the night and you get visions. You are a very unusual man." She said as she flirtatiously walked closer to him with a smile on her face.

Sam smiled as he nervously backed off until his back was against the wall. She was right up in front of him nearly body to body. She looked up to him with a loving look in her eyes. He fell in love with those eyes. They were a lovely brown, a lot like Sam's, so he gently lowered his head and they kissed on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Their two bodies moved close so that they were eventually pressed against one another. As they were deep in their kiss Chloe opened her eyes which then flashed black, as she smiled with her eyes, then closed them again.

After a few minutes of such a passionate kiss they pulled away from each other as they heard the sound of the Impala purring down the road. Sam looked out the window through the net curtains and saw his brother pull up in his car and casually get out. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and started to walk up the path to her front door. There was a knock at the door which Chloe went and answered as she let Dean come inside. He walked into the Living room and saw the lipstick on Sam's lips and gave his cheeky grin, as he then acted normal trying to ignore the pink on Sam.

"OK Lover boy, we got to go. You need to clean up a bit Sammy, you have a little something on your face." He said humorously while waving his finger around his own mouth, as he tried his best not to laugh.

Sam turned around and looked in a mirror and notices the rose pink lipstick that had wiped off Chloe's lips and onto his. He got his sleeve and brushed it along his mouth and then the rose pink was gone. He tried to act all innocent but he failed. Chloe gave a secret flirtatious smile at Sam and went over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Come back soon and we can progress this further." As she smiled and held her bottom lip with her top row of teeth and walked backwards.

'Oh man. Why don't I ever get anyone like that.' Dean thought as he heard a little bit of what she said.

He didn't realise that he was grinning as he thought this, until he heard Sam clear his throat while giving him a 'What dirty thing are you thinking about?' look. He then went serious and gave a blank stare.

"OK. We got to go now. Nice meeting you." Dean said as he started walking to the door only to be cut off by Chloe standing in front of him in the doorway.

"Excuse me, but we got to leave." Dean said impatiently.

"Do you really want to go." Chloe said as she fluttered her eyelids lovingly at him.

"Yes, we need to go, so come on Sammy." Dean said ignoring her.

"Sammy you don't want to go, do you?" As she fluttered her eyelids at him.

"No. No I don't want to." He replied, sort of robotically.

"What? Sam we need to go." He yelled at the younger brother, a bit confused that his brother wanted to stay with a woman.

Chloe faced the older brother and fluttered her eyelids again. This time Dean was staring into her eyes and thinking 'why the hell does she keep doing that?'.

"Will you quit doing that? It's really annoying." He ordered her.

She tilted her head slightly as she glared at the older brother, confused why it wasn't working on him. She turned back to Sam who it had worked on and was having an inner fight with herself about the reasons it worked on him but not Dean.

"Sam we're going." Dean said as he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him along.

Sam whipped his arm away and punched him brother in his charming, but worried, face. Dean stumbled back then gave the mother of all angry glares at his brother as he rubbed his jaw. Sam suddenly shook his head after he realised what he had done. He quickly replied that he was sorry as he went to his brother's side to check he was OK.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean yelled as he clipped his brother on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it. I don't remember…I just wanted to stay here for some reason." Sam said puzzled by his own actions.

Chloe quickly flung her head around and glared at the two brother's with her eyes quickly flashing black in the light. There was pure hatred and anger in her eyes, as they slowly returned to their normal chestnut brown colour.

Dean quickly grabbed Sam and stood in front of him, so she couldn't do her mind thing on him again. They took slow, careful steps backwards as she came forwards until they hit the wall of the hallway. She had fire in her eyes as she gave an evil smile on her face.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long paragraph especially after the long wait. Completed**** of Run Away Revelations. Summer Holidays nearly over but the next chapter is already being written.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You shouldn't of come back Dean. Me and Sam were going to have some fun. I was going to call a friend of mine around, you might know him actually. He's kind of old right now, has a sarcastic sense of humour and let me think…yes, yellow eyes." Chloe said with a evil sneer on her face.

Sam and Dean both turned to face each other in the eyes at exactly the same moment, then looked towards Chloe. She was in a completely evil state of mind now, but then again she was possessed by a demon. They uneasily backed off from the wall and moved sideways in opposite directions, in a surrounding motion.

"So our 'friend' is coming here now. Looks like we'll be finishing this sooner than expected, Sammy. Or we could just kill you." Dean said as he turned to Chloe.

She turned towards Sammy and did her fluttering of her eyelashes. He suddenly turned to Dean with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Oh no, not again. Sammy snap out of it." Dean shouted at his younger brother.

"Why don't you just shut up. I don't need to snap out of anything. You're always bossing me about. Why should I listen to you?" Sam yelled angrily back at him.

"I'm your brother, and it's for your own good. You're under some freaky Jedi mind control or something." Dean said to his brother.

"Go on Sam. You know what you want to do. Your brother deserves it after the way he treats you." Chloe said in a daring tone to the youngest Winchester.

He had a sly evil grin on his face, as he looked across at his older brother. He then lunged for his brother and knocked him down on to the floor. His strength had grown immensely in the past few minutes so Dean was pinned to the floor beneath him. His arm was across his throat and his knees rested on either side squeezing the air out of him. Dean begged for his brother to snap out of it. For a second Sam flinched at his brothers plea but he went back to staring in his brothers in the eyes. Dean felt the pressure from his sides and throat release a little, and he quickly noticed a wink from his little brother.

Sam quickly leapt to his feet and grabbed the gun from the waistline of his trousers and aimed it at Chloe.

"You were faking it. Clever." she said, surprised by the turn of the events.

"I'm not that susceptible to your mind control. Do you seriously think I could kill my brother." Sam bravely said back with the gun aimed at her head.

"You're clever Sam, you should know that won't do anything to me."

"No. But it will hurt like hell." Sam said as he shot her in the leg.

Chloe fell to the ground, screaming with pain. Sam ran out to the car and brought back some rope to tie her up with, some medical supplies, some chalk, some holy water and the book they got from Bobby a while ago.

Dean had gotten to his feet now and was keeping an eye on the girl sitting on the floor before him.

"What you got there?" Dean asked, as his brother came back through the door.

"Oh just some normal things. You know, for a full on exorcism." Sam explained to his brother.

Dean went to the dinning room of the house and grabbed a chair. He brought it back into the room and placed her on the chair, while Sam drew a symbol on the ground below her, from the book he had open on the floor next to him. The picture was the key of Solomon, they had previously used it with Meg, twice.

After completing the drawing he got up onto his feet. Dean had checked the girls wrists to see if she had a … which locked her in the girl's body, luckily this one didn't.

'That makes this a bit easier, I guess.' Dean thought to himself while he checked the girl for any other demonic symbols.

"OK. Done. It should work now." Sam said as he stood up looking down upon this helpless girl trapped in her own body.

"Does this mean her charm thing she does to you, won't work now?" Dean asked in his obvious answer voice.

"Yeah. If I've drawn it correctly." Sam said as he kept looking from the book, 'The Key of Solomon,' to the picture on the ground.

Dean circled the girl until he was back at his brothers side. Sam put down the book and got out their dad's journal to read the exorcism. Dean nodded to his brother to start reading the exorcism.

"Regna aterra, contaté déo, celité domino, pre beckintor, pé chebus, chebus antiquos." Sam began saying in Latin.

Chloe began screaming in pain as the chair she was on started being flung around in the circle of the symbol Sam had drawn. Dean had his satisfied grin on his face, that another demonic son of a bitch would be going down below to get a nice tan. His eager green eyes were watching with glee as the demon controlling her was slowly getting sent out of the body. Sam finished reading the exorcism as the black mist of the demon, came spraying out of her mouth, as she had he head cocked backwards, and went down into the Key of Solomon.

Her head flopped forwards lifelessly. After a minute she suddenly took in a deep breath and sat up straight. She was paler than normal and looked very weak. The two Winchesters ran over to her side and untied her wrists, ankles and the one around her stomach.

"Thank you." she whispered to them.

"It's OK. Calm down, you have been through a lot. How long has it been?" Sam calmly asked her.

"A few months now. I'm so tired. It was waiting for you." Chloe said with a calmer, caring voice to what they were used to.

"Do you know if it had contacted the demon?" Dean asked.

"Not that I remember. I was awake for most of it, trying to fight for control. It was so strong, it just pushed me to the side." she explained to him.

Sam picked her up in his arms and laid her down on her sofa. He grabbed a few cushions and placed them under her head while Dean searched for a blanket to put over her. He found a blanket in a cupboard under the stairs and she fell asleep. Sam sat down on the chair she had been tied to, thinking about how much he wanted to go to sleep. Dean ruffled his hand through his hair as he was in deep thought.

"I think we should stay here until she wakes up, so we know she is perfectly safe." Sam spoke out into the silence.

"Yeah. I'm sure she won't mind if we use one of her beds to get some rest for ourselves." Dean said with a cheeky sort of smile on his face.

"Whatever. I'm to tired to disagree." Sam slowly spoke before yawning.

Dean quickly ran up the stairs to go and see what her room was like. She had cream coloured walls with built in cupboards, a four post bed with white translucent curtains surrounding the bed, a small bedside cabinet on either side of the bed, one had a lamp the other had a book the demon had been reading about the paranormal, and a chest of draws just to the right of the huge window. He was tempted to look in her cupboards and her chest of draws but was resisting as Sam was coming up the stairs. The room next to her bedroom opened and closed and a short while later the toilet flushed. Sam then came out and headed back down the stairs. Dean popped his head around the door just in time to see his brother, with his head down, going down the last few stairs. Dean exited Chloe's bedroom and wandered around exploring the other rooms upstairs. There was one other room, it had a single bed against the wall and was filled with candles on every place possible. There were thick dark curtains covering the windows letting in no light at all. He flicked on the light and saw that there was a Satanist symbol on the floor and a bowl of blood.

"Sam!" he shouted out to his brother.

"Dean, it's rude to…"Sam started, only stopping when he had entered the room and saw why Dean had called him up, "We need to clean this up, before she wakes up and sees this."

"Well that won't be me. I actually want some sleep." Dean arrogantly said.

"Fine. I'll do it then. You can't just let her tidy this up when we leave." Sam argued back against his brother.

"Sorry but I don't do the whole tidy up of other peoples things. I'm going to sleep in her nice comfy bed." the oldest Winchester grouchily said.

"Fine. I'll do this by myself." Sam said as he rolled his eyes while Dean exited to Chloe's bedroom.

Dean slowly entered the bedroom and fell backwards on to her bed and fell asleep straight away. Sam stayed up most of the day cleaning it all up and when he finally finished, he went back downstairs and fell asleep in a cream coloured armchair.

* * *

**At last I got this done. Last chapter next. The first chapters of this story are as Run Away Revelations. This starts at the end of chapter 10 because people wanted to see what would happen if she survived. Review please all are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took longer than i expected, but the final chapter had to be good or I wouldn****'****t publish it. Please read and review and I may start a new story sooner.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hey! What are you doing in my bed?" a girl shouted at Dean, which woke him up suddenly.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I just wanted to sleep on a nice comfy bed." he quickly thought up once he realised it was Chloe.

"So did Sam, but he was respectable enough to sleep in a chair and not nose about in a girl's bedroom." she said comparatively.

"I didn't nose about in your stuff. I just slept on your bed." Dean replied, offended by her accusations

"Whatever. Get out now before I get my baseball bat." she ordered him.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going." as he made a hasty retreat downstairs.

He got downstairs and saw Sam gulping down a hot coffee. His younger brother peered at him from over the top of his mug and gave him a told you so smile. Dean turned away and shook his head.

"When did you wake up, anyway?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"About six. I had a few hours sleep but I woke up before her, and I went to sleep at about twelve as you didn't help clean up." Sam said angrily and annoyed by his brothers selfish actions.

"Well I just got threatened out of her room. She was going to hit me with a baseball bat and I can't let her ruin this stunningly gorgeous face." He cockily replied back to his brother.

"I said it was rude to go into another person's house and just sleep in their bed without them knowing. Well I tried to tell you. So, we're going today then?"

"Yeah I guess so. She seems OK. Unless you want to have a few minutes together."

"Shut up. I was going to grab all our stuff and put it in the car actually."

Chloe had gone in the shower and had just came out as she heard the front door close. She was in a dressing gown as she ran down the stairs. She had started to get fond of Sam and didn't want him to leave without saying goodbye. Stumbling down the stairs, she made her way to the living room where he last was and saw him looking very distressed about something. She quickly looked around the room and saw that Dean wasn't there.

"What's wrong?" she asked while walking over to him.

"Oh nothing. Dean's just taking the stuff to the car. I was waiting for you because we were going to go soon, and I kind of think it's rude to just up and go."

"Well that's very thoughtful." Chloe replied with a caring smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but were you in a rush to get out of the shower?" Sam asked inquisitive tone, as he sort of pointed at her gown.

She looked down at herself and said slightly embarrassed, "Oh sorry. I'll go get dressed quickly," and then rushed back upstairs to her room.

She went to her chest of draws and got her underwear and socks, then to her cupboard to grab another pair of jeans and a stylish, sleeveless, black top.

After getting dressed she quickly went back downstairs to see Sam. Just as she got down her front door opened. Dean came through the door and gave a quick smile to her before stalking off into the living room. She followed him in and sat next to Sam who had sat down on her cream coloured sofa. Dean had wandered off into the Kitchen and then around in a circle, coming back through the Living room door.

In this time Sam was saying about how they had to go and probably wouldn't see her ever again. She felt kind of upset that she would never see him again. She gave a warm smile which he noticed and smiled back.

"I know you haven't been here that long, and I've only known you for less than a day, but I'm going to miss you." Chloe said with a sad tone.

"Yeah, but our job sort of takes us all over, and very rarely we ever stay in one place longer than we have to." Sam explained.

"Doesn't that ever make you feel lonely. I mean, you never get to stay with friends you make or old friends."

"It's OK. I still have my brother. He's the only family I have left so we stick together."

"I'll miss you. I may have been under the control of the Demon but I had my own feelings for you. I mean I like you, a lot more than I was going to, but you saved my life and stayed to make sure I was OK, and I respect that in you. I'm sorry I don't normally do this to a guy I just met, then again I don't do this to any man." she said slightly embarrassed.

"It's OK. I sometimes have that effect on people, whereas my brother would just use his good looks and charm. I guess you don't go for that?" Sam shyly yet nervously answered.

"Your brother? I would say supposed good looks and cocky charm. Anyway your answer is no. I go for the sensible and clever type of men." Chloe said.

"Well I guess that makes you sensible not to go out with my brother. It would only last a day or less." Sam said with a laugh.

Chloe gave a smile and quickly gave him a peck on he cheek and quietly whispered in his ear, "Goodbye Sam," before disappearing back up to her room. Sam was a bit shocked by her actions and was thinking about whether to follow her or to leave. Thinking for the better, he decided he would walk out to the Impala and leave.

Chloe waited in her room to see whether she had charmed him enough for him to come. She paced around the room until she heard the front door open and close again. Running down the stairs, she ended up leaning with her back against the door and one tear creeping down her face from her left eye. Her feelings had grown strong for Sam, which was the first time ever in her life, and he had just gone away. Another man in her life that had gone after a short time. When she was four her father left her and her mother alone, but she managed to move on and was able to become a high paid office worker.

The door suddenly opened from behind making her stumble backwards until she got her balance again. When she turned around Sam was there. He pulled her closer and then gave her a deeply romantic kiss. He paused at her door, stuck in the moment, as Dean looked upon them from the car with a cheeky, yet proud, grin on his face.

A few moments later Sam released from Chloe, as he turned away with a flirtatious 'see you another time,' smile, and entered the passengers door of the car.

"We going now?" Dean cockily asked as he got into his seat.

"Yeah." Sam quietly said in reply.

"You sure know how to pick them. Once again we are leaving a perfect woman for you. She hates me, which helps you, and is very strong headed. She threatened to hit me with a baseball bat." Dean complained.

"We have work to do." Sam said a bit more confident.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean replied as he got the car into gear and pulled away from the front of the house.

* * *

After a day they had just started another job and before then Dean had been trying to persuade him to go back to her but Sam had been more interested in doing another job. It took a while for Dean to notice but it was a bit like Sarah again, only this time she had been possessed by a demon for most of the time he'd known her. 

It was a strange relationship they had. It was different to Sarah, as they had done a job together whereas they had done a job on her. They were hoping to go and see her one day, then again he was also hoping to see Sarah again someday. Maybe they could swing by when they are doing another job in the nearby area, that may be a while but I'm sure she wouldn't mind the long wait after knowing what they do for a living. He put these thoughts to the back of his mind and went back to concentrating on their job.

The two brothers grabbed some shotguns from the trunk and loaded them with rock salt as they ran away with their guns at the ready for dealing with a spirit.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story and I'm happy to accept all reviews and ones I have and will receive. All reviews of any type are welcome by all. I hope you have all read the two different endings and I should be writing up a new one for all of those who are interested in my stories. It will either be a crossover between Devour and Supernatural or one set post-AHBLp2. **


End file.
